rainbowswikiforfotosfandomcom-20200213-history
Rainless
The Rainless There are 3 Rainless: Rain, Rainy and Rainer, they all see Nightmare Rainbow as their mom and each other as sisters. They all have different personalities, likes and dislikes and extras Rain OC: 38 Name: Rain Gender: Female Built year: 1963 Personality: Tough, self centured and mean Likes: Herself, Rainy, Rainer and N. Rainbow Dislikes: Others and flashlights Possessed by: No one Spirit’s age: N/A Height: (In centimeters): 110 Extra: Ears twitch when she likes something Lives in: Sharona's house Same map as: Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Same path as: Freddles How to avoid: With the flashlight Voice: Scootaloo (MLP) Dutch name and more info: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Rain_the_fox Were you searching for her friends? Go to then Info Gender Built year Personality Looks Original, Toy, Withered, Phantom, Nightmare, Funtime or Different Occupation Lives in Sharona's house Possessed Spirit’s age Height Trivia Relation to others (Only the ones they see in their universe from my OCs) Nightmare Flashter: Wodahs: Phanplush Plush Flashter Nightmare Rainbow: Rainy: Rainer: Nightmare Lightning: Nightmare Nyan: Nightmare Jacky: Jack-O-Lightning: Jack-O-Nyan: Nightmare Hunter: Nightmare Anaconda: Nightmare Flicka: Child Sharona: Starting place Same map as Same path as How to avoid Dutch name and more info Rainy OC: 39 Name: Rainy Gender: Female Built year: 1963 Personality: Happy, nice and hyper Likes: Everything Dislikes: Nothing Possessed by: No one Spirit’s age: N/A Height: (In centimeters): 110 Extra: Usually jumps around to move around Lives in: Sharona's house Same map as: Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Same path as: Freddles How to avoid: Flashlight Voice: Sweetie Belle (MLP) Dutch name and more info: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Rainy_the_fox Were you searching for her friends? Go to then Info Gender Built year Personality Looks Original, Toy, Withered, Phantom, Nightmare, Funtime or Different Occupation Lives in Sharona's house Possessed Spirit’s age Height Trivia Relation to others (Only the ones they see in their universe from my OCs) Nightmare Flashter: Wodahs: Phanplush Plush Flashter Nightmare Rainbow: Rain: Rainer: Nightmare Lightning: Nightmare Nyan: Nightmare Jacky: Jack-O-Lightning: Jack-O-Nyan: Nightmare Hunter: Nightmare Anaconda: Nightmare Flicka: Child Sharona: Starting place Same map as Same path as How to avoid Dutch name and more info Rainer OC: 40 Name: Rainer Gender: Female Built year: 1963 Personality: Serious, grumpy and mean Likes: Serious things, friends and killing Dislikes: Randomness Possessed by: No one Spirit’s age: N/A Height: (In centimeters): 110 Extra: Is shy if she likes someone Lives in: Sharona's house Same map as: Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Same path as: Freddles How to avoid: Flashlight Voice: Applebloom (MLP) Dutch name and more info: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Rainer_the_fox Or were you searching for her friends? Go to then Info Gender Built year Personality Looks Original, Toy, Withered, Phantom, Nightmare, Funtime or Different Occupation Lives in Sharona's house Possessed Spirit’s age Height Trivia Relation to others (Only the ones they see in their universe from my OCs) Nightmare Flashter: Wodahs: Phanplush Plush Flashter Nightmare Rainbow: Rain: Rainy: Nightmare Lightning: Nightmare Nyan: Nightmare Jacky: Jack-O-Lightning: Jack-O-Nyan: Nightmare Hunter: Nightmare Anaconda: Nightmare Flicka: Child Sharona: Starting place Same map as Same path as How to avoid Dutch name and more info Category:FNaR Category:Animatronic Category:Nightmare Category:Female Category:Fox Category:Straight Category:Bisexual Category:OC Category:Done